Astolfo Rider: Atlantis-calypse
The third installment of the Astolfo Rider series in the Mystic Cinematic Universe, and the fifth entry in Phase Three. A fanfic imagined in RealD 3D and IMAX 2D/3D, with select sequences formatted in IMAX. This takes place in the story of Atlantis: The Lost Empire, taking place two weeks after Ultimaters: Age of Evil. Chapters * 1. The Sinking of Atlantis (IMAX) * 2. Astolfo vs. Zavidor (IMAX) * 3. Washington D.C, 1914 (IMAX) * 4. Strelizia Returns * 5. Doctor Squid and Preston Whitmore * 6. Travelling in Style (IMAX) * 7. The Submarine * 8. The Leviathan (IMAX) * 9. Through the Ruins * 10. Setting Up Camp * 11. Fireflies (IMAX) * 12. Atlantis: The Lost Empire (IMAX) * 13. The King of Atlantis (IMAX) * 14. Kida and the Shepherd's Journal (IMAX) * 15. Exploring Atlantis (Rikka) * 16. The Swimming Secrets (IMAX) * 17. Betrayal * 18. Into the Chamber * 19. Crystal of the Atlantis (IMAX) * 20. Astolfo's Loss (IMAX) * 21. Death of the King (IMAX) * 22. Like Fire, Like Water * 23. Stopping Rourke (IMAX) * 24. Teamwork (IMAX) * 25. Zavidor's Wrath (IMAX) * 26. The God of Magic (IMAX) * 27. A Good Farewell * 28. Astolfo's Journey * Post-Credits: The Vortex Cast * Faye Mata - Astolfo * Kate Higgins - Artoria Pendragon (Saber) * Michael J. Fox - Milo * Kayli Mills - Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillenia * Cree Summer - Kida * Erika Harlacher - Jeanne * James Garner - Rourke * Crispin Freeman - Kirei Kotomine * Tia Ballard - Zero Two/Strelizia * Leonard Nimoy - Kashekim Others * Claudia Christian - Helga * Don Novello - Vinnie Santorini * Phil Morris - Doctor Joshua Sweet * Jacqueline Obradors - Audrey Ramirez * Florence Stanley - Wilhelmina Packard * Jim Varney - Cookie Farnsworth * Corey Burton - Gaetan Moliere * John Mahoney - Preston Whitmore * Christopher Spielberg - Zavidor and Toka * Christine Maria Cabanos - Ika Musume (Squid Girl) (cameo) Crew * Directed by Gary Trousdale, Kirk Wise and Christopher Spielberg * Produced by Don Hahn and Christopher Spielberg * Written by Tab Murphy, David Reynolds and Christopher Spielberg * Composed by James Newton Howard and Mark Mothersbaugh Quotes * Artoria: '(after she had fallen down from a portal by Squid Girl after the knight fallen into one earlier, her scream growing louder before landing on her crotch as Squid Girl, Astolfo, Jeanne, Fiore, Milo and Preston watch) "I have been falling...for THIRTY MINUTES!" * '''Strelizia: '(after Kashekim died, as Astolfo was seen crying a few tears while sitting on the small staircase of the chamber room after Milo's argument) "Astolfo's sad." 'Astolfo: '(turning away) "Shut up." 'Strelizia: '(shoving Astolfo as she came over to her) "Astolfo's SAD!" 'Astolfo: '(gets up and wanders over near one of the pillars in the room) "I'm not sad, you idiot! I'm pissed off! Angry. We LOST her father! Lost my weapon...!" '''Strelizia: (pffs) "Whining, crying like a baby." Astolfo: '(hearing this) "You're not even LISTENING!" (kicks a few rocks towards Strelizia nearly) '''Strelizia: '(picks up a big vase) "Don't kick stuff!" (throws the vase near Astolfo and shattering it) 'Astolfo: '"You're being a really bad friend!" 'Strelizia: '"YOU bad friend!" 'Astolfo: '"Hey, you know what we call you?" (Strelizia says no) "We call you, the stupid Ultimater!" 'Strelizia: '(picks up a big rock from the chamber's pool) "YOU'RE TINY ULTIMATER!" (screams in fury as she thrusts the rock towards Astolfo, as the latter misses this before seeing the rock get lodged into the pillar) 'Astolfo: '(shocked a bit) "What are you, crazy?" 'Strelizia: '(pulls out her lance) "Yes!" 'Astolfo: '(yells in anger) "'''YOU KNOW WHAT, I HATE YOU!" (gasps in shock and realization because of what she had said to her friend, which causes Strelizia to react to this, before putting her lance back, going over to the small staircase, grunting in anger; Astolfo, feeling sorry about what she had said, decides to come over to apologize; Strelizia sees her coming to sit beside her as she nods and sounds like an upset child) "Listen... I-I'm sorry I said those things. You're not the stupid Ultimater, you're not a bad friend, and... Nobody calls you the stupid Ultimater. I don't hate you, actually... I love you. We all love you. Like a friend." 'Strelizia: '(sighs) "It's okay." 'Astolfo: '"You can't just go around throwing rocks and weapons at people. You could have killed me." 'Strelizia: '"I know, I'm sorry, I just get so ANGRY all the time. I'm...I'm always angry." 'Astolfo: '(sympathetically) "I know too. We're the same, you and I. Just a couple of hot-headed fools." 'Strelizia: '"Yeah, same. I'm like fire, you're like water." 'Astolfo: '(smirks) "We're actually kind of both like fire." 'Strelizia: '"But I, like real fire. I, like raging fire. You're like smoldering fire... I'm glad we're together, to be honest. We'll help rescue Kida again." 'Astolfo: '(thought of something, looks at Strelizia as the latter looks at her back) "Strelizia, I need you to do something. We wouldn't have done it without you. Friend. (nudging, as a heartfelt moment as the two smile and look into each other's eyes, happy, before the two hug in an embrace) * Trivia/Plot Points * Kirei Kotomine, an antagonist of the Fate/stay night universe, makes a major appearance in the second half of the story. * An evil OC antagonist, Zavidor, and a supporting major OC Atlantean character, Toka, makes an appearance in the story, both played by Christopher Spielberg. * Squid Girl (Ika Musume) makes a minor cameo appearance in the story's fifth chapter. * The song Immigrant Song (like it's inspiration Thor: Ragnarok), is featured twice in the story. * Two weeks after Ultimaters: Age of Evil, Strelizia doesn't transform back to Zero Two for some reason due to the aftermath, until at one point of the story when she, Astolfo and the latter's friends see Atlantis for the very first time. Zero Two does transform into Strelizia again a couple times throughout the story, and turns to normal at the end of the story. * A part where Strelizia whacks Kirei Kotomine around in the final battle is referenced from The Ultimaters, where Strelizia whacks Saber Alter (the evil clone version of Artoria) around, almost the same way, in the climax. * Some parts of the story will be hilarious. * This story also deepens more into the relationship between Astolfo and Zero Two/Strelizia. * Astolfo's sword will be destroyed by Kirei Kotomine in the second half of the story. * Astolfo will become the God of Magic, also having a side hairshave from the final battle. * Strelizia will get a new upgrade color of mostly red with orange and white at the end of the story, like in the anime show Darling in the Franxx.